All the songs make sense
by sunshinelibrarian
Summary: The gang and Alexis have an idea. Caskett. Set 4 season


All the songs make sense.

A/N Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the man you loved ever got hold of your iPod. Set during Alexis time at the morgue and before everything was happening with Castle and Beckett, this is a bit AU. First chapter is Alexis point of view

It was quiet in the morgue as Detectives Ryan and Esposito came in, she was about to go for a lunch break. Alone as she didn't really know anyone without her father and Lanie, but even how cool her boss was it felt a bit strange having lunch alone with her. Like with a teacher.

"Hey, detectives" she said as they walked in "are you looking for Lanie?"

"Yes, and you, wondered if you wanna grab lunch with us you know. You father and Beckett's out and about tracking down some people, can take some time since we haven't got an idea where to start looking." Esposito said. "And please its Javier and Kevin, no need to do this entire Detective thing. You are Castle daughter, consider us your friends. Right Ryan?"

"That's right, meaning you also can call us if you in any kind of trouble to!" Ryan added.

"Okay then, if it's alright with you doctor Parish. I would to join lunch." She said as Lanie walked in.

"Of course, it's Remy's then. Any my name is Lanie, and you are my friend to. Don't bring just anyone to work with me."

Soon they had walked to Remy's as it was such a beautiful day. Sitting down next to Kevin I felt a faint blush creep up on me. With my friends and gram it was no secret I had a crush on this married Detective something that I had to admit was a bit awkward seeing as he was one of my dad must trusted friends and as said a husband to wonderful Jenny who had been so kind the few times they had meet.

The strange thing was how safe and welcome I felt around this people my dad worked with and that I sometimes had felt a strong anger for because they put him in danger, even do I knew they didn't mean to and in my heart I knew Kate Beckett didn't either. And helping at the morgue I could clearly see why he wanted to do it. It was a special feeling knowing that even in the worst times of peoples life she could help, even if it was just a small thing she did it still meant something. And it made her more sure what she wanted to do after college and in college. But even so she felt she had a right to be concerned and at times angry, her dad was the only parent she really had.

The conversation had now gone over to the question of Kate and her dad or Caskett as their friends called them.

"You know Kate is my best friend, but I'm going crazy soon. Forgotten my iPod at her place the other day right, and yesterday I got there and picked up the iPod laying at the table assuming it was mine right. But it wasn't, know why I know that? See her password was Rick. And she had all this romantic music. My girl don't do romantic music, she loves rock, harder the better. No Whitney Houston or Adele." Said Lanie

"Dad has Kate as his password to for this iPod. Wanted to change up my music a bit last time I went running. Like some of the olds songs you know, once my dad has listened to for a decade. But it was the same there. Adele, he told me Adele wasn't good for me after I broke up with Ashley. And last night I heard him in the shower singing "Someone like you". Disturbing"

"We need to do something, they was so cozy at the wedding. They need just one little push the right way you know" Ryan stated.

"You know when I first was falling in love with Ashley, my dad asked Kate who she knew when she was in love and she told him when all the songs made sense." Alexis too wanted her father and Kate to get their act together. Even how much she wished her father would love someone else she to realize Kate was the one he had been looking for and that would never change. So she had just to be okay with it.

"Maybe we could try to switch their iPods, so they had to try listening to the others feelings you know. Music say much about a person" strangely it was Javier that came up with this. He had always looked like the badass in the group Alexis had felt.

"That would have been great, but how shall we pull that one" Alexis said

The table went silent for a moment, as the group all tried to come up with a plan without having one of the finest detectives in New York City and a bestselling authors known for his eye for details to get suspicious. And it was the point of would they actually listen to iPod once they were switched or would her dad just take a cab over and switches it back. But she could always distract him. Had much to talk about and he had chapters he needed to write and he always listen to music as he wrote. Like she when she had homework, she always wonder why she needed music as she worked anyway. But that was it wasn't it. She could say she forgot her iPod at Paige place or something saying she needed his to work. Could to work at the library or something, because he would understand seeing as he had written a book in a bar, only thing now was Beckett.

"Okay, so I can always say I need an iPod to work and I had forgotten mine at Paige or something. But I haven't got a clue what to do with Beckett."

"That's genius. Beckett work out ever Wednesday night. If you stay out late, you can just be at my office and work you know, can borrow my iPod for a while. I can switch it as she is the shower. Ask if I can barrow her shoes saying I need some good shoes because I have to work late." Lanie said.

"And we boys can ask if we can come over to your place playing the new Black Ops your father has been talking so much about. And then you have to be out you know, can't work with all that noise" Kevin winked at her and she blushed even more if that was possible.

"Only we got to remember changing the cover" Alexis said.

"It's a plan then. Cheers and best of luck to us" Lanie, Alexis and the boys all raised their glasses as Kevin phone started playing.

"And our lunch is over, got to go back to the 12'Th. Suspects and Caskett is waiting. I'm paying for you Alexis. Javier, be a gentleman and pay for Lanie" Kevin said.

"See yah" they said as they walked out.

TBC …


End file.
